


Stardew Valley x reader one shots

by Born2Weeb



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2Weeb/pseuds/Born2Weeb





	Stardew Valley x reader one shots

I WILL RIGHT...

❥ Agnst (any intensity)

❥fluff

❥ gender reader [male, female, non-binary, trans readers all work. (I’m afab gender-fluid if that means anything)]

❥ polyamorous relationships 

❥ Platonic Relationships  
  
❥ Breakup

I WILL NOT RIGHT...

✪ NSFW/smut

✪ Descriptions of Non-Con/Rape [I'm not too down with that. I can mention it for the sake of background on the Reader, though.]

✪ Pedophilia

✪ Anything having to do with Incest. Like. At all.

✪ Overly-Specific Reader/“S/O” traits. Keep it simple - We want a variety of people to relate and read this story comfortably, not just some of y'all. The only exception is gender/sex. I don't have any problems with setting the scene with a male or female or whatever gender reader.

✪ Anything I find uncomfortable [I'll tell you if I'm not down to write something.]

✪ Werewolf, Neko, or any animal-featured Readers. 

✪ Overpowered Readers

Requests are open, comment any ideas you have!!


End file.
